wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Basile (Bejeweled)
Basile is a cartographer - and a good one at that. He’s also a SeaWing - a SeaWing who is an oddity, a SeaWing who is better left alone...a SeaWing that you don’t want to cross… Character Profile Appearance Basile is an emerald green SeaWing with golden eyes. His face is twisted into a perpetual smirk, and he often wears pieces of jewelry that he filched from his clients when they weren’t looking. His particular favourite is a flower-shaped brooch, which is complete with miniature diamonds and glittering gemstones. Like any SeaWing, Basile is stocky, short and muscular, built for long swims through a stubborn ocean. His talons are webbed, and each white claw is painted with gold leaf. Basile can be charming when he wants to - his smirk will stretch into a sly grin, and he’ll often rattle his many bracelets and earrings as a sign of how wealthy and powerful he is...if anything, this taunts dragons into submission; surely a dragon so wealthy must have powerful allies. Personality Basile is a devious SeaWing, skilled in getting what he wants and when he wants to get it. He rarely honours any deal, out for himself and only himself - however, he has the protection of a powerful SeaWing aristocrat, whom he had dealings with a few years prior to his cartographer career. Basile holds grudges - he has grudges from even when he was a newly hatched dragonet, and those who bullied him paid dearly in return. He can be violent, coldly aggressive - but he can also be reserved, aloof and vaguely condescending, telling a customer what’s good for them. He tends to be a little sadistic when he’s confused - but, of course, he’d never admit it. The one dragon who Basile does not show his dark, unforgiving side is to Hyacinthe, his one and only daughter. He showers her with gifts and is ferociously protective of her, but he isn’t around enough for Hyacinthe to really form a close bond with him in return. Quotes “Well, sir, I beg to differ….” - Basile with a stubborn client “Ha, as if I cared what she thought.” - Basile, about his sister “I never wanted Hyacinthe to get hurt! I-I wouldn’t do that!” - Basile, in a moment of weakness “Look, it was never my fault, and it never will be.” - Basile wrapping up an argument “I never threatened anyone! I just...sort of encouraged them to do something. You know, nicely.” - Basile Relationships Hyacinthe Hyacinthe is Basile’s daughter, and she’s the only one who doesn’t see his dark, unforgiving side. He tries to make up for his long absences by showering her with gifts, but it’s rare that she accepts them with anything more than a pained smile. Irilin Irilin is Basile’s wife. She’s a SandWing gardener, and the two haven’t spoken to each other for several months now - the last time they spoke, it ended with a heated argument over Basile’s absence, and the two parted ways in fuming silence. Anohin Anohin is Basile’s sister. She’s a few years younger than him, and so he treats her with indulgence and condescension, acting like he knows what’s better for her. Anohin hasn’t tried to contact him ever since he told her that she’d be much better off living somewhere else, where dragons didn’t see her as such a disappointment - and Basile is completely fine with that. Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (BejeweledPhoenix) Category:Characters